The Adventures of Manda & Quito
by Belmakori
Summary: Several one shots cataloguing the journeys of Manda and Quito, two unlikely heroes and their (mis)adventures.
1. Plan? What Plan?

**Plan? What Plan?**

"Come! Feel the sting of Quito!" yelled the youth as he perched atop the makeshift barricade made of smashed furniture, gathered stones and other debris. He held a small bow and let loose an arrow that bounced and skittered along the stone floor of the hallway. The blond-haired boy frowned as he realized the arrow never reached its intended target.

His companion, a rough-looking Halfling decked out in leather, with a bandoleer of crossbow bolts strapped across his chest, shook his head and growled in frustration. He reached up and grabbed the boy's breeches and pulled him back down behind the cover of the barricade as several spears, a couple of hatchets, some fist-sized rocks and a half-eaten apple smashed against their defensive position.

"Are you _trying_ to get yerself killed?" growled the Halfling as he aimed a small crossbow over the barricade.

"It's my battle cry," the boy said proudly, "it's supposed to strike terror into the hearts of my enemies! I want them to know who it is that makes them tremble with fear!"

"The only thing you are making them do is laugh hysterically. Ain't no one that I've heard of, who has died from laughing too hard, lad."

The boy shrugged and tried to argue, "Do you ever laugh? Have you ever laughed? It's practically paralyzing."

The Halfling huffed and rolled his eyes at the youth.

"This is how you strike fear into the hearts of your enemies," snarled the Halfling as he pulled the level and the bolt in his crossbow took flight.

One of the goblins, who was slowly advancing towards the barricade, collapsed and fell to the ground, gurgling; a bolt protruding from its throat. The rest of the advancing goblins fell to the floor or retreated, yammering in their native tongue to themselves.

The Halfling smirked at the boy as he grabbed another crossbow bolt from his bandoleer and placed it on the groove atop his crossbow. Reaching for the small crank, he began to pull the drawstring back for another shot.

The boy watched him for a bit before speaking.

"Why do you use a crossbow?"

"Hits harder," the Halfling grunted, "punctures through armor better."

"I don't think those goblins are wearing armor," accused the boy.

"They have a tough skin; it acts as a natural armor."

Quito shrugged and pulled another arrow from his quiver, knocked it to his bow and looked out past the barricade. He quickly stood and yelled," Come…"

"Don't," interrupted the Halfling, "just don't."

With his concentration lost, the boy's arrow flew high and lodged itself in the ceiling, wedged between two stones.

"Damn," cursed the youth.

"Get down," yelled the Halfling as he, once again, pulled the boy back behind the protection of the barricade. More makeshift missiles from the goblins struck against their position, harmlessly. The boy peeked back over the top of the barricade.

"They must be running low on ammunition. More stones this time," he glanced up to one of the wall sconces that held a bright, burning torch and asked, "How long do torches burn for?"

"Long enough. You always seem to focus on the wrong things," grumbled the Halfling.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," replied the youth before changing the subject, "I wonder how Delman and Aziath are doing?"

"I'm sure they are doing fine," the Halfling said letting the bolt fly as another goblin fell dead, "Just stick to the plan, lad."

"We had a plan?" asked the boy, surprised.

"Surprisingly, yes. Not a very good one, but we had one," explained the Halfling.

"Oh. So, what's the plan?" asked the boy, still peering over the barricade.

The Halfling stopped reloading his crossbow and looked to the boy incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

The boy nodded emphatically, not taking his eyes away from their attackers.

"Fine. You are I were to distract the goblins, while Delman…." His voiced was drowned out by a huge roar coming from behind the goblins. The noise from the goblins grew louder. Their yelping and yapping were quickly replaced by the sounds of their bare feet slapping against stone.

"Is….is this part of the plan?" the boy stammered, still staring out over the barricade.

The Halfling peered over the top of their makeshift defensive position and his eyes grew wide. He could see a large dark shape, with glowing red eyes heading towards them; the goblins scattering, doing their best to get away from the beast. The Halfling swallowed and said, "Time to go."

"Is this part of the plan?" the boy asked nervously.

"Uh…yes. Yes, it is," the Halfling lied as he gathered up his crossbow and took off running away from the approaching monstrosity. He looked back briefly and saw the boy standing there, doing nothing.

"Run!" he yelled.

The boy took off and ran past him, his longer legs leaving the short-legged Halfling behind.

"I don't think I like this plan, Manda!" he screeched as he ran past.

I don't either, he thought, what in all the gods' names have you gotten us into this time Delman? He spared a glance back over his shoulder and saw the beast smash through their makeshift barricade; debris and those few unfortunate goblins who couldn't get out of the way fast enough, flying in every direction. The light from the torch disappeared, shrouding the hallway behind him in darkness. He turned his focus back to the boy.

"Take a left at the next intersection," he yelled, hoping the boy was listening.

"Ok," he heard in response as the boy turned right.

"Oh, for the love of the goddess," he hollered in frustration," not that way! That leads deeper into the dungeon you fool!"

He truly felt that the boy wouldn't live to see another day and he feared that it would be the end of him too. Oh, how he would rather be sitting at home next to his hearth, sipping on some spice tea, eating the small pastries that his mother had taught him to bake. The sun would be setting and a cool breeze would be wafting through the open window, where he could peer out at his garden, watching the bumblebees hovering around.

How he missed his life of comfort, his life of no worries, of no danger, of no worrying about the actions of some dumb human boy that he was placed in charge of. He missed his simple, uncomplicated life. If only he had known what awaited him in the wide, open world, he would never have left.

Another angry roar came from behind him and brought him back to his present situation. He pushed himself to move a bit faster as he skidded around the corner to the right. He should leave the boy to his doom but then Delman would be extremely irate with him. Delman was his ticket to fortune, he could care less about the fame. He needed this one last score to be able to retire and the kid was putting that in jeopardy.

For a moment, he let a single thought hang in his mind. Was this part of your plan, Delman? He was answered by another roar from the beast behind him.


	2. By the Light of the Moon

**By the Light of the Moon**

Sitting atop the Temple of Horus-Re, Manda gazed up at the night sky. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly, like glittering diamonds. The moon, known as Selune, shown brightly, as the first few Tears trailing it began to appear.

"Bah, Delman picked the wrong night for this foray. Not a cloud in the sky. We'll be spotted for sure," he remarked gruffly.

"Weeeeee," came the reply from his companion, Quito.

Manda, peering over the side of the temple, noticed the fair-haired boy, swinging back and forth slowly beneath the lip of the temple roof. As the boy swung near the wall used his feet to push off again, which put him into a slow spin.

"Weeeeee," he giggled.

"Oh, for the love of the gods! What in blazes are you doing?" growled the Halfling, doing his best to keep from yelling.

"Having some fun. You should try it."

"Those are climbing ropes, you dolt, not swinging ropes. Now get yer rear back up here before you're seen!"

"Aw' c'mon, this job is boring. Why does Delman always get to do the fun stuff?" whined the boy.

"We're supposed to keep watch over the roof-top entrance for him. He's trying to rescue Aziath."

"If only she hadn't let herself get captured," the youth sighed.

"It was all part of the plan."

"It's always about the plan. What about being spontaneous? Ever thought of trying that?" the boy retorted.

"That's how I ended up becoming your baby-sitter," grumbled the Halfling. The boy paid him no attention and continued speaking.

"Besides, no one can see me, I'm too far up. The guards never look up, they are too busy watching the shadows around them."

The boy pushed off from the wall again, causing himself to spin in the other direction.

"Weeeeee."

"They just might see you if you keep this up. Now get back up here!"

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance of the temple as shouts and calls for help went out. Several of the guards patrolling the temple grounds rushed to the entrance, their weapons held at the ready.

Manda turned to see what was causing the commotion. Before he could react, one of the guards pulled out a small horn and blew it, much to his dismay. So much for sneaking in and out, he thought.

Quito had climbed back onto the roof and was standing behind the Halfling, peering over his shoulder. He tsk'd softly.

"Not part of the plan?" he asked sarcastically.

"You should pay better attention."

"I did but I don't recall this part."

Both the boy and Halfling jumped when they felt a hand grab their shoulders.

"That's because plans change boys," said Delman, smiling.

They both turned to the man who they considered the leader of their little band of thieves. Delman Shore is what he preferred to be called, no one knew if that was his real name, though. He was human, of Mulan stock, with short black hair, medium brown toned skin and hazel eyes; as well as his muscular but thin build. Most folks would have pegged him as your typical Mulhorandi, though he often claimed to be from parts unknown.

For the past year, he had involved them in his various schemes, mostly thefts and burglaries. Generally, gold, jewels, gems, priceless items and the occasional magical item were their forte. Delman shied away from committing murder, only killing in self-defense. He liked to claim that he had a code of honor, though monstrous races were exempt from this code. He expected the rest of his group to follow his example.

Lately, they had been targeting the temples of the Mulhorandi pantheon; enthusiastically encouraged by Aziath. They had scored quite a bit from the temples of Isis, Anhur and Thoth and were making quite a name for themselves until Aziath was arrested. This happened three days ago, while stealing from a food vender near the palace of the Pharaoh. She had been scouting the palace walls for a possible late night excursion. They had moved her to the Temple of Horus-Re, where she was to be tried, judged and eventually, executed.

"So why the change in plans?" asked the boy.

"When I found Aziath, she was seducing the High Priest, having just tied him to the bed. Before Aziath could stop him, he yelled for the guards when he noticed me. Fearing they would arrive quickly, she knocked him unconscious. We decided to split up to avoid being captured. She went one way and I went another, coming to find you both. But on my way here, something caught my eye," grinned Delman, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He pulled out a small brown, leather bag and tossed it to the Halfling. The Halfling caught it deftly, quickly untied the knot and opened it. Letting out a low whistle, his eyes went wide as he viewed the contents, gems.

"This will fetch us a goodly sum, that's for sure. Well worth our endeavor this evening but how are we going to get out of here? The temple is now crawling with guards and with the full moon out, if we repel down the side, we'll surely be seen," he stated, still eyeing the gems.

Delman reached over and took the leather bag back, re-knotting the leather straps.

"I'm assuming Aziath has something special planned," he said, smiling.

Sure enough, there arose a furor amongst the gathered guards as they began pointing towards the sky. Silhouetted against the moon, there was a female figure, kneeling on what looked like a carpet. The figure on the carpet stretched and swung the airborne rug towards the rooftop of the temple.

"Is that Aziath?" cried the youth in alarm, "And, uh, is she naked?"

Delman nodded and grinned.

The Halfling watched her in awe as she stretched again, still silhouetted against the moonlight. The noise below quieted, as the guards caught sight of her as well. Quito covered his eyes with his hands.

"I don't think I should be seeing this, I'm too young!"

"I'm not!" said the Halfling lustfully.

The carpet neared the roof as Aziath turned to face her companions, making no move to cover herself. Manda could see that her eyes had a silver glow; he back, crisscrossed with scars was covered by her long black hair. He let his eyes roam her naked body with a leering stare.

"Need a lift?" she asked coyly.

"Thought you'd never ask," replied Delman as he stepped in front of Manda and leapt aboard the carpet.

As Manda gathered up his gear, he grumbled offensively about Delman's parentage. As he finished he noticed that the boy stayed behind, his hands covering his eyes.

"Let's go Quito, time's a wastin'!" he yelled.

"But, she's naked!" the boy protested.

Aziath looked to Delman and rolled her eyes.

Delman took a seat behind Aziath and looked over his shoulder to Manda, motioning with his head towards Quito. The Halfling sighed, jumped back to the roof, grabbed the boy and tossed him onto the carpet, before making the leap back himself.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Next tavern we get to, I'm buying him a wench for the evening," laughed Manda.

"I'm too young!" screamed the boy.

"The last thing this world needs is for him to spawn," huffed Delman, motioning over his shoulder, with his thumb, toward the boy.

The guards below them suddenly came alive as they realized what was happening on the rooftop. Several of them pulled out slings, placing smooth stones in the leather straps, taking aim at the flying carpet and its occupants.

"Time to go," ordered Delman as Aziath shifted her weight and the carpet took off, away from the temple roof.

"Where are we headed?" asked the Halfling

"I think it's time to leave Mulhorand. We've made our mark. I'm thinking we should head to Unthar. Lots of opportunities to get rich there. Any objections?" Delman called out.

Aziath and Manda both shook their heads, as Quito sat with his back facing the rest of them, staring back towards the temple with wide eyes and a forlorn look on his face.

"I think I left my bow on the roof," he moaned.


	3. Dreams of Wenches & Ale

**Dreams of Wenches & Ales**

A warm breeze blew through the copse of trees and bushes that hid Manda and Quito. Patrols from the local militia were common along this route. Keeping out of site, they ate their afternoon meal in near silence. Just beyond the copse of trees was a well-worn trail, used by trading caravans as well as military patrols. On the far side of the trail was another copse of trees that also housed a small spring, fed from an underground stream.

The business of thievery and robbery kept them well supplied with coins. However, this current heist of Delman's made absolutely no sense whatsoever to Manda, especially knowing how well patrolled the area was, not that any of them ever did. Manda really couldn't complain about the increasing wealth, but he still felt as if he were missing out on something important. He couldn't quite put his grubby finger on it, though.

Quito lounged on his back, looking through the branches of the short trees at the sky. He watched a few clouds drift lazily by. Smiling to himself, he imagined some of the clouds looked like various animals his family had taken care of on their farm. Not being able to help himself when a random thought popped into his head, he broke the silence.

"These trees aren't very tall."

Manda shushed him, keeping his eyes on the trail next to them.

Quito ignored him and continued with his thought.

"I mean really, the trees grow very tall where I come from. Many would say it was because of the elves who used to live there, while others would say it was the druids from ages past. As for me, I believe the trees were trying to touch the sky."

"Would you be quiet? We are supposed to be watching for the caravan," hissed Manda.

"Yes, I know, part of the plan," Quito said sarcastically, "but they aren't here, so why do we have to be quiet now?"

"Just stick to the plan," growled Manda.

"Fine," the lad said sarcastically.

Nothing was said for some time, as both finished their meals. They took turns watching the road that was empty, save for the occasional snake or rodent who dared to cross from one side to the other. One snake got a little too close and Quito was forced to kill it. He picked it up and showed it to Manda.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you killed a snake, big deal."

"We could skin it and eat it," offered the lad.

"Raw?"

"No, silly, we could cook it. Snake is quite good when cooked," he said hungrily.

"A campfire would give us away to any passing patrols," Manda reminded him.

"Oh," he said before tossing the carcass over one of the bushes and went back to watching the road.

Several hours later, as the light of day began to fade, it became clear to them the caravan was late. What was even more surprising was the fact that there had been no patrols all afternoon. Something was amiss but Manda kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to engage his partner in conversation; he was afraid that youth would talk his ear off all night if he did.

While digging through his pack for a biscuit to nibble on, Quito suddenly intruded upon his thoughts.

"Have you ever thought about giving up this life, Manda?"

"What life?" Manda replied sarcastically.

Not catching the sarcasm, the youth continued.

"This," he motioned around him, "the waiting, the robbing, the thieving. Have you ever thought about giving it all up and settling down?"

"No," he replied sternly.

"Finding a girl and starting a family?" the youth continued.

"No," he growled.

"Spending your coins on something worthwhile?"

Manda growled to himself. Why was the kid always asking questions and prying into his business? Why couldn't he just keep to himself and leave him alone? Manda shook with anger before a thought came to him. Maybe, if he'd answer some of his questions, it would shut him up. But what he feared was that his answer would only trigger more questions.

"Fine. You want to know what I would spend my coins on? You want to know what would make me happy?"

Quito nodded emphatically.

"I would order the best ale and rabbit stew from my favorite tavern, _The Busty Ogre_. I'd sit by their hearth and put my feet up and enjoy that tasty stew and I'd drink that warm ale and I'd order seconds."

"That's nice. Do you want to hear…?" Quito started to say.

Manda leaned back against the tree, clasping his hands behind his head and smiled. Ignoring the youth, he continued.

"After I had seconds, I'd order thirds. And during all of this, I'd have two perky wenches sitting on either side of me, fawning over me and keeping me company. I'd have another stand behind me, rubbing my shoulders and a fourth rubbing my sore, tired feet."

"Wow, that's a lot of wenches," Quito said in awe, "Anyways…"

Manda, still lost in his day-dream, held up one finger and continued to speak.

"And after I had my fill of stew and ale, I'd involve myself in a tavern brawl. I'd toss every ruffian, thug and cutthroat out of the tavern on their ear. And when I was done, I would return to my seat with the wenches and drink to my heart's content; celebrating my achievements long into the night."

"I've seen you drink quite a bit," the lad said quietly.

Manda nodded his head.

"Don't you want to hear what I'd spend my coins on?" asked the youth.

"Not really," replied the Halfling gruffly.

"But," the youth protested.

Manda waved the boy off.

"I'm not finished yet…and when the sun came up, I would crawl into the softest, warmest bed they had to offer and sleep until noon. Then I would get up and have breakfast, followed by lunch, then eventually dinner, where I would do it all over again."

"Until you've spent all your coins? Sounds like an expensive venture."

"Nyah lad. I think I'd like to own that tavern, so there would always be a steady income of coins."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," he answered, "Though, it would suit me just fine."

"Oh, but don't you want to hear what I want to do?"

"No, I'm enjoying my own thoughts on the matter now. Don't bother me," he said as he sighed contentedly. The Halfling closed his eyes and hummed softly to himself. Resting one of his hairy feet on his knee, he moved his foot in rhythm with the song he was humming.

With downcast eyes Quito mumbled quietly to himself.

"I would donate it to the poor and destitute. I'd give to those who had nothing, so they would have something. I'd be generous with my coin. Then I would find a girl, settle down, and start a family. That's what I would do."

The Halfling didn't seem to hear him, lost in his own thoughts, still humming contentedly.

Before the moon rose, Manda heard the distinct sound of a galloping horse. He looked to Quito to see if he was paying attention. The boy was drawing circles with a stick. Manda reached over and smacked him on his head. When the boy looked up, the Halfling motioned towards the road and the boy nodded, saying nothing.

Manda pulled out a spy glass and in the waning light off to the west, he could make out the silhouette of a lone rider on a horse, leading another horse behind them on a tether. This might be an advance scout of the caravan, thought the Halfling. He quickly set his crossbow and moved into position to spring the ambush. He glanced at Quito, to ensure the boy was doing the same. The boy moved quietly through the bushes and positioned himself to block the riders escape. Satisfied, the Halfling raised his crossbow and trained it on the approaching rider.

The rider pulled up near the copse of trees but still out of range of the Halfling and stopped. Manda waited for the rider to come closer before springing the trap. Taking the tether of the second horse, the rider lashed it to a low hanging branch. Manda couldn't tell if this individual was part of the caravan or not, the rider was dressed in dark colored clothing, meant to make them invisible against the growing night sky. He tensed and held his crossbow steady.

The rider suddenly swung his horse around and headed directly towards their position. Manda took aim, drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, never taking his eyes off his target.

The rider reined in just in front of his position and pulled back their hood, revealing long, black hair as she smiled at him. Manda blew out the rest of his breath and stood up.

"Blast it girl, I nearly shot you," he said stomping his foot.

"But you didn't," Aziath replied calmly.

"Where you'd get the horses?" Quito asked surprised.

"They belonged to the caravan guards," she replied sharply, "We'll talk later, it's time to go."

"I thought we were supposed to ambush the caravan here? Wasn't that the plan?" Quito asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"The caravan broke an axle a few hours after leaving the city. Couldn't pass up the opportunity. Delman and I hit them late last night. We got what we were after."

"You mean I waited here for two days for nothing?" spat the visibly angry Halfling.

"I'm sure you and the boy had plenty to talk about. Don't worry, you surly Halfling, you still get your cut. Now mount up; you two will ride together. Delman is waiting for us at the next oasis."

The Halfling grumbled as he gathered up his gear.

"What happened to the carpet?" asked the youth.

"Sold it," she replied.

"How much did we get for it?" asked the grumpy Halfling.

"Enough," she said giving the Halfling a look that said she wasn't about to offer up any more information.

Rolling his eyes, Manda mounted the second horse and extended a hand to help the youth up.

"I don't know why I continue to do this," he mumbled.

"Just think of your wenches and ale, "whispered Quito.

Manda thought about it for a moment then shrugged; the kid was right. No point in grousing about things now, besides, he rather liked his dream. He figured they had a hard ride ahead of them, why not think of fonder things.

Behind him, Quito smiled too. It was good to see his friend smile every now and then.


	4. The Busty Ogre

**The Busty Ogre**

The four thieves scoured the hidden vault they had discovered. The treasures within could have sustained their wildest desires for many, many lifetimes. There were chests filled to overflowing with gold and silver coins. In the center of the room, a table made of think mahogany sat upon a dais. Goblets, plates and eating utensils made of silver, inlaid with gold sat upon a table. Each leg had been carved into the likeness of Sebek, a Mulhorandi god who looked like a human male with the head of a crocodile. Each corner of the table was perched upon his wide, strong shoulders. It's worth was immeasurable as Quito ran his hand along the carving, marveling at the craftsmanship.

"Keep looking," prompted Delman when he noticed Quito admiring the wooden sculptures of the god whose temple vault they had infiltrated.

Quito sighed and looked over the tableware once again.

"What was the plan?" asked the youth.

"We must find the ceremonial Dagger of Set," growled Aziath, "It's crucial that we find it."

"Seems a shame to let so much treasure go unspent," he said, lazily tracing several grooves atop the table with his finger.

"Aye lad, I agree. There's enough here to set us all up for decades?" growled Manda, as he pocketed a few gold coins into a sack he carried at his belt.

"Why not take it all? One can never be too rich, can they?" asked the youth.

"I like the way he's thinking," complimented the Halfling, "Right up my alley."

"I'll shove something 'right up your alley' if you don't get back to searching," growled Aziath.

Manda made a rude gesture towards the woman before palming a few more gold coins. Except for the boy who remained focused on the table, the three of them continued to examine the room. No one said a word until the boy broke them out of their silent thoughts.

"I was thinking," the boy began.

Aziath rolled her eyes in exasperation and looked to Delman who only shrugged and waved her off. Whispering softly, he told her to ignore the boy.

Though it may have been possible to ignore the boy, Manda didn't or more correctly, couldn't. When the boy spoke, it meant something profoundly pointless was about to be said. It drove Manda crazy and he hadn't found a way to shut the youth up yet. Often, he was the focal point of the youth's questions and comments, much to his dismay. He figured this outburst would be directed at him as well. He sighed and prepared for the worst.

When no one responded, the boy continued, " _The Busty Ogre_. Where is it exactly? I think I'd like to visit the place someday."

Both Aziath and Delman looked over their shoulders towards Manda, smirking. Though they had heard about the tavern plenty of times, they were curious as well. Manda had never told them where it was located, though they were well informed of his yearning to visit it every now and again.

Heaving a sigh, Manda asked, "If I tell ya, will you get back to work?"

"Yes," replied the boy enthusiastically.

"Fine," he said, exasperated, "It's located near the Earthspur Mountains, along the Vesper River. It's no place for a lad like you. They'd chew you up and spit you out, that's for sure."

"I think I could manage," stated the youth with false bravado, puffing out his chest.

"Heh, sure you could," Manda said sarcastically drawing out the word 'sure' as he opened his sack and stuffed a few more coins into it.

Aziath, Delman and Manda continued to search the treasure horde in silence, often scrutinizing every little detail of the walls, the floors, the chests and the large fluted columns that rose to the ceiling, 30 feet above them. Quito remained at the table, looking it over carefully.

"You've been staring at that darned table since we got here. If you haven't found anything yet, lad, then it's time to move on," growled the Halfling.

Quito shrugged as he hefted an odd-looking coin he found on one of the plates. It was rather large, about the size of his hand; square and twice the thickness of the gold coins in the room. The coin had two images, on one side was that of a crocodile with its mouth open snarling, surrounded by a script he was unable to decipher. On the opposite side was a coiled cobra, fangs bared and ready to strike, with what looked like runes etched above the cobra's head. Protruding along the sides of the coin were tiny pyramids, four on both the top and bottom, four on the right, but only three on the left; when the image of the crocodile was face up.

"How did the tavern get its name, _The Busty Ogre_?" the youth asked aloud.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy," began the flustered Halfling.

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the leader of their company, Delman, "This place is NOT holy, at least in a goodly sense. The god Sebek is certainly counted amongst the UN-holy, though a lot depends on your perspective. But from a goodly stance, definitely NOT a holy place."

Annoyed at the sudden flurry of interruptions, Aziath flung a coin at Delman that he harmlessly swatted away before quickly re-focusing on a carving in the stone wall nearby.

As Manda shoved more coins into his sack, he watched Aziath turn back towards one of the columns, feeling along the seams where the stones met. Cinching his sack closed with a drawstring, he opened a second sack at his waist.

"I really want to know," piped up the boy as he fiddled with the grooves on the table, finding a small lip to a secret compartment that slid open at his touch.

"If it'll shut your mouth, I'll tell you the story," Manda barked as he looked away from the youth.

Aziath made a noise to catch Manda's attention before giving him a look that chilled him to the bone.

"Ah, well…I'll give you the condensed version, as we don't have all night," he stammered out as Aziath smiled at him sweetly. Her eyes betraying her smile, as she made known her malicious intent if he failed to do so. She turned to face the fluted column.

"It all began about 200 years ago. An adventuring party had just sacked a warlord's lair and were retreating across the Vast with his entire treasure horde. The henchmen of the warlord were chasing them on horseback, but because they were weighted down with tons of coins, they hadn't gotten very far when the henchmen caught up to them. Not wanting to stop and continue the fight, as they were hopelessly outnumbered, they began releasing sacks of coins, to lighten their load."

"Was the warlord an Ogre?" asked Quito as he looked into the recess in the table and noticed a square shaped slot that was about as big as the odd coin in his hand.

"What!? No, he wasn't. Gah, don't interrupt. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the lightened load helped them to move faster but it wasn't enough. They reached the River Vesper and decided to make their stand. Setting the horses free, the five hardy adventurers prepared for battle with sword, spell and fist."

"Wow," said the boy as he eyed the coin and the slot, moving his eyes slowly back and forth. He noticed the slot had triangular grooves along the edges, four on each side.

Manda leaned down and scooped up more coins, depositing them into his bag.

"Four of the five were slain. The lone survivor was forced to flee into the hills, leaving everything behind. He was an elf of noble birth from the ancient city of Myth Dranor. For the sake of simplicity, we'll call him Reggie."

"Reggie?" questioned the boy, as he placed the square coin into the slot, the crocodile image face up, and pressed it into place. A small drawer opened at the front of the table and the boy peered inside.

"Yes, it's short for Reginald," Manda said, obviously annoyed at the boy.

"An elf named Reginald? I don't buy it," said the boy incredulously as he frowned and closed the drawer.

"Listen, his real name was something along the lines of Willowbark TreeHugger SunriseWatcher the Third or some crap like that. Lots of extra letters, with a ton of extra syllables; all very frou-frou."

"Why not just call him Frou-frou?" Quito said as he removed the coin, flipped it over and pressed it into place a second time; the cobra image facing up.

"Because that's not his name, ugh, never mind. Can I continue?"

Manda scooped up another handful of coins and placed them in his sack.

"Sure," said the boy as a second drawer opened, revealing a short, black dagger that resembled a snake, split apart near the tip, like the forked tongue of a serpent.

"Anyways, during the battle all of his friends were killed and he was forced to retreat into the nearby hills. Wounded and near death, he managed to escape from the warlord's henchmen. He found a cave, crawled inside and lay down to die. Fever overtook him and he was delirious. It wasn't long before he was found by a tribe of Ogres. "

"Busty Ogres?" the boy giggled at his own joke as he removed the dagger and eyed it cautiously.

Manda sighed and cinched his second bag closed.

"Heh, one of them was. We'll call her Helga, since I wouldn't be able to pronounce her name anyways. She was the chieftain's daughter. She found the Reggie in the cave and begged her father to let her keep him as a pet. She took one look at him and was smitten. It seems that Reggie was a real looker. She wrapped him in her bedroll and held him in a sling, like a mother would do with an infant. As her tribe made their way across the hills, she slowly nursed him back to health."

"She nursed him?" the boy asked shocked, closing the second drawer and removing the coin from the slot.

"Well, not right away…ahh…I'm sure after they were…married…ahh…as some couples…ahem…uh…can do…ahh, let's move on, shall we?"

Aziath and Delman were struggling to hold in their laughter, keeping their backs to Manda as he stammered for a bit.

"Reggie married Helga?" the boy asked in awe, replacing the coin where he found it, stepping down from the dais and moving towards Manda.

"Well, yes, he did," Manda said relieved, "When he recovered, he discovered that he was madly in love with her too. The poor schmuck. Eventually, he left her tribe and took her with him. He returned to find the warlord and his henchman had recovered their treasure hoard. They had also desecrated the bodies of his friends as a warning to all. This enraged Reggie to no end but it enraged his wife even more. She tore through the warlord's camp, killing all of them for causing her beloved Reggie such pain."

"Wow!" the youth exclaimed as he tied a leather strap around the hilt of the dagger and placed it over his neck, beneath his tunic.

"Reggie properly buried his companions and burned the bodies of the warlord and his men, denying them an eternal rest. Taking their treasure hoard for himself, he and Helga went back to the Vesper River and built a tavern on the very spot he and his companions had made their last stand. They settled down, raised a family and lived out the rest of their lives in relative peace."

"Raised a family? You mean they actually mated?" cried the youth in astonishment.

"Well, yeah. The tavern has been in the family ever since."

"Is Reggie still alive?"

"Oh no, he passed on some time ago, as did Helga. I believe his great-grandson, Reggie the Seventh runs the place now."

"Every time I hear this story, I'm still shocked. I can't believe the Elf mated with an Ogre," Delman said, shaking his head.

"You had better believe it. Ugliest children you've ever seen. Just don't say that around the Tavern, you'll likely be targeted for a beating. Trust me, I know," Manda said, winking at Quito.

"Can we get back to finding the dagger, now?" huffed Aziath, "We've been in here long enough."

A sudden scraping sound of stone on stone reverberated through the treasure vault. Everyone looked up in alarm as Delman yelled for no one to move. The sound grew louder as several stones near the roof slid away and water began to pour into the chamber.

"Trap!" yelled Delman, "Time to go!"

Manda scooped up one last handful of coins and cinched his third bag shut.

As Aziath reached the door at the far end of the vault, it slammed shut, sealing them inside. Beating her fist against the door in frustration, she hung her head.

"The door is sealed shut," she groaned.

"Damn Crocodile god, figures he would have a water trap. Looks like our escape will be up," Delman said as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Why up?" asked Quito.

"The air in here has to go somewhere if the water is coming in," he explained while looking up.

"We still need to find the dagger," whined Aziath.

"Another time, my friend. Since our only other avenue of escape has been sealed shut, we'll have to float to the top and find an exit point…there," he said pointing to a small opening near the top of the temple roof.

"Float? What do you mean float?" cried the Halfling, jiggling his coin pouches.

"Guess you'll have to lighten your load," smirked Delman.

Grumbling loudly, Manda dropped all three of his coin bags, crossed his arms and huffed.

"Don't be mad, we'll come back. Maybe you'll find your own Ogre to love," Quito chuckled.

Cuffing the boy wouldn't do any good, thought Manda.

But it didn't stop him from doing so.


	5. Language Barriers

**Language Barriers**

In the Shaar, a vast savannah east of the Mulhorandi Empire, sat a small oasis. Beneath a lone tree in the oasis, surrounded by thick bushes, Manda sat sharpening his sword. The sun was high overhead and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He and his friends had taken refuge in the oasis to avoid the heat of Summer day. The group did their best to relax while they kept a watch on the road running from east to west near their position.

Across from Manda sat Aziath, naked as the day she was born. She was bent over her leather armor, mending some seams that had recently burst during their journey. Being nude was her preferred method of relaxing and Manda didn't mind it a bit. Every now and then, he'd lift his eyes and let them wander over her lithe form, before she could catch him staring, he'd return his eyes to his task.

Delman sat near Aziath, keeping an eye on the road to the east. It didn't seem to bother him in the least that Aziath wore nothing. The boy, on the other hand, still hadn't gotten used to it. Quito sat with his back facing Aziath, making sure to keep his eyes forward at all times. He had been strangely quiet for the past few hours.

A noise off in the distance caught their attention. Delman stood and peered over the bushes. Clucking his tongue, he turned to Aziath, smiling.

"Our guests will arrive shortly. You might want to slip into something…uh…comfortable."

"I'm comfortable," Aziath purred.

"Suit yourself, but the Thri-Kreen secrete a paralytic poison from their claws and mandibles. Your leather armor would offer you better protection. Besides, they might view you as their next meal, instead of the fierce hunter you are supposed to be portraying," Delman suggested.

"Fine," she sighed, "I wouldn't want anyone to be bothered by my nakedness," she huffed.

"Doesn't bother me one bit," grinned Manda.

Aziath shot him a look, warning him that he was treading on dangerous ground. As she pulled on her leather armor, she kept a wary eye on the lecherous Halfling.

Manda swallowed as he slid his sword back into its scabbard, averting his eyes as he did so.

"Are you decent, Aziath?" asked the boy, breaking his own silence.

"Just about. You remember the plan?"

"Yeah. When should I drink the potion?" he asked lifting up a small flask topped with a cork. The green liquid sloshing around inside when he lifted the bottle.

"When Delman gives you the signal. We don't want them to get spooked and suspect some treachery on our part," she stated, grabbing Quito by the shoulder and turning him around.

"But, aren't we the ones being treacherous?" asked the boy, relieved to see she was fully clothed.

"Well, yes, but we don't want them to know until _after_ we've sprung our trap," explained the woman as she tied up her hair to keep it out of her way.

"Oh," he said quietly, "seems like an awful lot of effort just to rob them. Couldn't we just do it when they're sleeping?"

"Thri-Kreen don't sleep, or so I'm told. It's safer this way. Just stick to the plan, ok?" Delman said over his shoulder.

"Ok," replied the boy.

Manda shook his head at the boy as he buckled the scabbard to his waist.

"What's this potion supposed to do again?" the boy asked.

"It will allow you to understand their language. They tend to speak in whistles, clicks and clacks. None of us can speak their language but they can speak the local trade tongue. We need you to listen to them if they converse in their own language and alert us if you suspect any treachery on their part," Delman explained.

"I thought we were the ones being treacherous?" the youth asked, confusion registering on his face.

"We are," added Aziath, "They don't adhere to any type of moral codes; to them we are either allies or prey. They may decide to trade with us, or they'll decide to eat us. With your help, we'll be able to determine their intent sooner."

"Do you really think he should be the one listening to them? I'd make a better eavesdropper. I've got the ears for it," Manda argued, wiggling his ears for his companions to see.

"You do have the ears," Delman chuckled, "but they won't suspect the boy is the eavesdropper. They'll figure he's too young to have learned their language."

"Learn their language? Him? Delman, he's illiterate, remember?" growled the Halfling, pointing at the boy.

"Illiteracy has nothing to do with…" Delman said, shaking his head at the Halfling.

"I'm NOT illiterate! My parents were married when I was born!" yelled Quito as he crossed his arms across his chest, indignation etched onto his face.

"That's not…oh, never mind," Aziath began, turning an angry glare to Manda.

Manda shrugged nonchalantly, and reached for his crossbow.

Turning back to Quito, she said calmly, "Just stick to the plan, ok?"

"I will but I'm not illiterate," mumbled the youth.

"You sure as hell are," the Halfling groused.

Aziath smacked the Halfling upside his head.

"Hey, now!" he roared.

"Enough, both of you. It's time to get into position. Quito, it's time to drink the potion. Remember to listen very carefully to every word said and alert us if you come across any form a treachery from these Mantis Warriors, ok?"

Quito picked up his sling and stuffed it into his pocket, nodding. Pulling the cork from the bottle, he drained the contents. He screwed up his face and coughed, nearly retching at the taste.

"That was nasty," he complained.

The Halfling chuckled as they got into position.

* * *

It didn't take long for the six insectoid creatures to arrive at the oasis. Resembling giant praying mantis, they had two large, black multi-faceted eyes, four arms and two legs. Standing as tall as Delman, they each carried a long spear, capped on each end by a crescent shaped blade. They wore no clothing, only a small leather belt, where two crystalline throwing wedges hung. The leader of their band was dressed the same, except for the small leather satchel he wore, one of his arms hovering protectively next to it.

Delman lead Aziath and Manda to meet with the leader, while Quito wandered around. He was close enough to listen but far enough away to avoid any unwanted attention. Keeping his head down, he focused on his feet, kicking up the occasional stone, straining his ears to hear.

The negotiations went smoothly enough, at first, as Delman and the leader of the Thri-Kreen haggled back and forth for the item Aziath sought. It was a gem of some kind. He never payed attention to their quests for treasure, he was always glad just to be a part of the group.

As he walked past two of the Mantis warriors, they began to click, clack and whistle. Quito raised his head and turned his ear to listen. With a thoughtful expression on his face, he began to chuckle. He whistled, clicked and clacked, while slowly shaking his head. He had no idea what he was saying, he was doing his best to repeat what he had just heard.

Manda turned to look at Quito; noticing him smiling, he figured everything was going good, until one of the warriors reached out and hit Quito. The boy dropped like a sack of potatoes. His eyes going wide, Manda roared in anger, gaining the attention of his companions. Pulling out his crossbow, he took aim, and fired. The warrior that hit Quito dropped dead, a bolt protruding from its eye.

Everything got quiet for a moment as the rest of the beings quickly took stock of the situation. Immediately, weapons were drawn and everyone plunged into battle. The encounter was quick, fierce, and violent. Two of the Mantis Warriors leapt away, making a hasty retreat, leaving behind four of their clutch mates, dead.

Manda ran over to Quito, who was lying very still where he had fallen earlier. Shaking the youth, he became concerned when he didn't open his eyes. He called out for Aziath.

"I…I think he's dead," said the Halfling worriedly.

"It's their poison, it probably knocked him out. I have an antidote," Delman said as he walked over to the boy.

Aziath came up behind Delman, hefting a palm sized bluish gem.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked over his shoulder, as he uncorked a small vial with a reddish liquid inside. Lifting Quito's head slightly, he poured the liquid into his mouth.

A few moments later, the youth coughed and quickly opened his eyes. He looked up to see his companions all staring down at him. Delman had a look of concern, while Aziath watched in curiosity over his shoulder. Manda's face was furrowing in concern, until he realized the boy was looking at him, he quickly changed his soft expression for something bordering on anger.

"You damn near died, boy," the Halfling muttered, turning his face aside to avoid looking directly at Quito.

"How do you feel?" asked Delman, forcing the boy to look to him to answer the question.

"I…I feel…fine, I guess. What happened?" the boy stammered.

"That's what we're hoping you'd be able to tell us," replied Aziath.

"I really don't know," Quito said.

His face a mask of anger, Manda turned on the boy, "What do you mean you don't know? I saw you smiling just before the giant bug swatted you!"

"Oh, that," the boy paused for a moment, "I must have clicked when I should have clacked."

"What are you talking about?" asked Delman calmly.

"I heard a couple of them start talking in their language. It sounded funny, so I tried to imitate what they were saying."

Confused, Aziath asked, "Wait…you were trying to imitate them? Didn't you know what they were saying?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I couldn't understand them."

"You drank the potion, Quito, I saw you," said Delman as he helped the boy to his feet.

"I couldn't really hear them over all the other voices."

"Other voices?" Delman asked confused.

"Yeah, the other voices," Quito began, "The tree we were camped under, he misses his family. This area used to be a huge forest, but he's all that's left. The bushes beneath him are jealous of the tree's height. The grass won't stop complaining about the lack of rain. It also mentioned that the ants tickle it when they crawl over their blades. The weeds are plotting to kill off everything. I'd rather not say how they plan on doing that, it's kind of disgusting."

His companions stood their mouths agape, staring at the boy. The Halfling was the first to speak.

"The tree is reminiscing, the bushes are jealous, the grass is whining and the weeds are plotting to kill them all? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," the boy said nonchalantly.

The Halfling doubled over laughing, "What a bunch of hooey! You really thought you could talk with plants? That bug-man hit you harder than we thought!"

The boy frowned then looked to Delman.

"It's true, all of it. I swear," Quito said meekly.

"Did you give him the correct potion?" Aziath asked Delman, before turning back to Quito, "You still have the vial?"

The boy nodded, reached into his pocket and handed it to her. Aziath lifted it to her nose and sniffed, before taking a small taste. She puckered up her face.

"Just as I thought. This is a potion that allows you to speak with plants. It is NOT a language potion, by any means."

"You mean the boy was telling the truth?" Manda asked, shocked.

Aziath nodded.

"That's what you get for buying potions on the cheap from that crazy old druid; live and learn, Delman," she stated.

A large rumbling noise off to the east caught everyone's attention. The sky began to grow dark and ominous.

"That doesn't look good. Time to go," Delman exclaimed.

The four of them raced to their horses, tied up on the far side of the oasis. Mounting them, they took off towards the west.

"Do you think we could stay on the trail?" the boy asked, yelling to be heard.

"Why?" called out Delman.

"Because the grass says the horse's hooves are hurting it."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" cried the Halfling.

Behind them, dark storm clouds grew ever larger, enveloping the entire savannah in darkness. This was one storm no one would ever forget.


	6. Unexpected Shortcomings

**Unexpected Shortcomings**

On the eastern edge of the Mulhorandi Empire, along The Road to the Dawn, sat an inn owned by a man, his wife and two daughters. The inn was decorated in typical Mulhorandi fashion. Manda and his companions were reclining on several soft pillows at one of the low tables inside the inn. A sheer silk curtain separated them from the rest of the occupants in the main dining area. They had spared no expense while feasting on several local delicacies. After their recent acquisition, they figured they owed it to themselves for a job well done.

Manda was particularly fond of the roasted lamb, while Quito, seated to his right, seemed to favor the black olives as he popped a few into his mouth. Delman, to his left, and Aziath across from him, nibbled on several pieces of baked fish, encrusted with a spicy seasoning, that had them draining their goblets of wine quite often.

Licking his fingers, Manda smiled as he reached for another piece of lamb.

"Let me tell ya, it's times like this that makes me want to give up thieving all together," he said belching loudly, before glancing at Quito who was placing olives on the ends of his fingers.

"It's because of our thievery, that you're able to enjoy times like this," Delman reminded him as he lifted the goblet of wine to his lips.

"Well, with all the coin I've acquired, I can't think of a better way to join the nobility," Manda grunted, biting into the tender morsel he held in his hands.

"You can't buy your way into nobility," Aziath said, grabbing a few dates, watching Quito in amusement as he waggled his olive-encased fingers.

Manda shook his head, "Now that's where you're wrong. There are some places where you can," he said, puffing out his chest, ignoring the juice that was dribbling down his chin.

"And where would that be?" asked Delman skeptically, watching as Quito sucked one of the olives off his finger.

"Hells if I know. I've only heard rumors," the halfling grinned mischievously, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

Delman picked up a cloth napkin and tossed it at the Halfling, hitting him in the face.

"Use this, not your sleeve. You're setting a bad example for the boy."

Manda began to sputter as he grabbed at the napkin, turning his head to the right. He caught sight of Quito who had just placed all the olives in his mouth. With his cheeks full, the boy smiled, his mouth agape, showing off how many olives he had managed to pack in. Manda was about to say something when the Innkeepers daughter showed up. She had brought more food and was clearing away several of the empty dishes, doing her best to ignore them all. She stopped and stared at the boy, shocked at his strange behavior.

Reaching over, Manda swatted her on the rear, causing her to yelp. She turned quickly on the halfling and glared. Saying something in her native tongue, she moved away from the table in a huff.

Not understanding her, Manda harrumphed and reached for another piece of lamb.

Delman and Aziath leaned back and laughed, unable to control themselves.

"What? What did she say? What's so funny?" asked the halfling.

Trying to contain her laughter, Aziath leaned forward, looking directly at Manda.

"She said that if you touch her again, she will sneak up to your room…" she snickered and snorted.

"Yeah?" Manda said excitedly as he tried to look past the silk curtains.

"…and remove your most prized possession," finished Delman, engaging in another round of laughter.

"My most prized possession?" the halfling asked dumbfoundedly.

Aziath looked directly at Manda, shot a quick look to a point below his belt, before moving her eyes back up to meet his. She did this several times.

Confused, Manda followed her eyes when the sudden realization hit him.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, crossing his legs, "I guess I'll be sleeping alone this evening."

Laughing uncontrollably, both Delman and Aziath fell over onto their pillows.

The Innkeepers daughter returned, keeping an eye on the halfling, who wisely held his hands in his lap. Speaking to Delman, she quickly cleared the remaining dishes.

"Well, we have a few minutes, before she brings out dessert," stated Delman.

"I'm so stuffed, I don't think I can eat another bite," remarked Aziath.

"Bah, in a typical halfling dinner, that was only the appetizers," boasted Manda.

"Back home, a meal like this would have fed my whole family, as well as friends and neighbors," offered Quito, swallowing the last olive.

"Never seen so much food before?" Manda said, elbowing the youth in the chest.

"Well, only once. It was a victory feast for the Stonebrow boys. They wiped out a pack of kobolds that were terrorizing the area, slaughtering cattle to feed their clan," Quito said.

"Everyone's got to eat," grunted the halfling.

"But they were also caring for a young dragon. It had a voracious appetite," explained the boy.

"A dragon you say?" Delman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it wasn't very old. Just a baby, really," he said wistfully.

"What color was it?" asked Aziath, intrigued.

"Red, I believe."

"Ooh," groaned Manda, "those ones can be very mean and nasty. Good thing they got to it before it could grow any bigger."

Quito shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," the boy paused, "have you ever fought a dragon, Manda?"

"Have I fought a dragon," the halfling boasted, "pshaw, plenty of times. Killed a few of them too. Ain't no Wyrm great or small, that I won't steal from. They aren't as smart as folks make them out to be. Dangerous, yes, intelligent, not so much."

"Oh, do tell," purred Aziath.

"Not much to tell. They are just giant lizards with a love of coins and gems. The stupid beasts are practically consumed by their greed. They get angry when you steal from them and when they're angry, they don't tend to think clearly. Get one to go blind with rage and you can pretty much clean them out.

Incidentally, it all comes down to the planning. As long as you follow the plan, it's a piece of cake," Manda said confidently.

"Really," Aziath said doubtfully, leaning back while crossing her arms, "Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Never said it was easy," he quipped while pulling out his pipe, "especially once the yelling and screaming starts."

"Yelling and screaming?" asked the youth.

"Yup, usually starts right after the foul lizard breathes fire. Folks expect it but aren't really prepared for it. Dragon's breath not only stinks but burns hotter than most fires, melting armor, boiling blood, singeing hair, scalding skin and other things like that.

The fire tends to thin the herd, so to speak, giving the survivors a greater profit margin; less shares to divvy out," he said, winking at the boy.

"What happens to those who are caught by the dragon's breath?" the boy asked quietly.

"Besides gagging? Dragons have poor dental hygiene, by the way" the halfling pinched his nose and chuckled, "The poor saps who are on fire tend to run around, slapping themselves, trying to put the fires out. This keeps the stupid beast distracted, giving the 'professionals' plenty of time to do their part," the halfling said, leaning back, placing his feet upon the table.

"And your part would be?" snorted Aziath.

"I'm a professional. I'm the one grabbing the goods. I like to concentrate on the good stuff, those valuables and coins guaranteed to fetch _above_ market prices," he said as he lit his pipe from a match he had struck against the table.

"Sounds like a huge hassle for a measly amount of treasure," the youth stated mournfully.

"A dragon's hoard isn't measly. Oh no, it's definitely worth it in the end. Nothing is more satisfying than selling off a dragon's prized gem and blowing the money on wenches and ale," he chortled, taking a hit off his pipe before continuing, "I can only image how angry that makes the wretched lizard, when he learns of that."

"Is that from personal experience?" demanded Aziath.

"You betcha," he smiled, releasing a smoke ring.

"Aren't you ever afraid?" asked the boy, wide eyed with amazement.

"Nyah. I ain't afraid of nothing," Manda crowed.

"What about the phenomenon known as Dragon Fear? I hear that it can make even the hardiest warrior weak in the knees, causing them to run away in absolute terror," interjected Delman.

"Nope. Never had that problem. I must be immune," he grinned while clenching his pipe between his teeth.

"No fear? Ever?" asked the boy incredulously.

"Got wax in yer ears boy? I ain't afraid of anything," he chided.

"MANDA J. HAIRFOOT!" screeched a female voice from across the inn.

Every head in the inn turned to face the front door. There stood a female halfling, hands on her hips, her eyes staring daggers directly at Manda.

His eyes going wide, Manda yelped and dropped his pipe.

"Except that," he said worriedly.

"Who is that? A jilted lover?" laughed Delman.

"Your wife? Your _mother_?" Aziath probed sarcastically.

"What's the _J_ stand for?" requested Quito.

"My sister. I can't believe she found me. Time to go," Manda replied as he turned and fled through the kitchen located at the back of the Inn.

No one made a move to follow him as the female halfling stomped over to the table.

"Where'd he get off to?" she demanded.

"He'll be back soon enough," Delman stated calmly.

"How do you know?" asked the stout little woman.

Nodding towards the pillows, Delman pointed out a small satchel. It was Manda's coin purse and it was quite full.

"He never lets that out of his sight," Quito sighed.

"We are about to have dessert. You may as well join us Ms.….," Delman said, inviting a response.

"Flande," she said, smiling sweetly, "Don't mind if I do."


	7. Riches to Rags

**Riches to Rags**

The sun, high in the sky, was bearing down on the parched, dry ground of the High Road. Save for a single wagon slowly making its way north, the road was empty. Its wheels, kicking up dust, bounced along the heavily rutted road. The occupants within the back ignored their surroundings, too engrossed in the story being told by a female halfling.

Sitting with her hands in her lap, Flande was talking non-stop to Quito sitting to her left, while Manda sat scowling at the rear of the wagon. From time to time he would interject a comment, only to be hushed by the female. She was just finishing another story when the halfling male turned his back to her.

"Whose bright idea was it to invite her along?" he grumbled.

His sister smiled at him for just a moment before turning her attention back to the youth.

"And so, he bounced down the tree, hitting every limb on the way down; the final branch managed to snag his britches. He hung there upside down, yelling for help, as the two bear cubs below him reached up, batting at him. Each time they did, he would wiggle a bit and something would fall out of his pack. If it was food, they would eat it immediately, if it wasn't, it was left on the ground. There seemed to be plenty of things in his pack and the cubs were having way too much fun."

"I hate this story," grumbled Manda.

"Oh hush, grumpy butt. You should be thankful that mother's mending was as strong as it was, otherwise you would've been a tasty little desert for those cubs."

"What happened next?" asked the boy excitedly.

"Oh, I managed to scare them off eventually. It was probably from laughing so hard at poor Manda. Other than a few scratches, he was fine, though his voice was an octave or two higher," she winked at the boy.

Manda crossed his arms and scowled, "Are you through telling stories?"

"Maybe. I haven't gotten to my favorite one, yet," she teased.

"Which one is that?" the boy asked enthusiastically.

"The one about his last day with us at the family farm. The day he decided to leave us to find his fortune and fame. He promised us that when he returned, he would be richer than kings, smarter than wizards and wiser than the most holy of men."

"And?" the boy prompted.

"Well," she said motioning towards her brother, "what you see is what you get."

The boy frowned, "He leaves much to be desired."

Flande burst into laughter.

Turning red in the face, the halfling male clenched his fists, his whole body shaking.

"You do realize that he hasn't returned home yet. There's still plenty of time for him to find what he's looking for," she managed to gasp out as she laughed harder when she caught a glimpse of her brother.

Trying to control his temper, Manda settled for muttering to himself.

Flande leaned over to the boy and whispered, "I don't understand a word he's saying. He must be casting one of those wizardly spells, using some arcane language."

"I'm not thinking it's 'arcane', but something much fouler," Quito said matter-of-factly.

Flande clutched her sides and fell over, laughing hysterically.

Aziath poked her head into the wagon, hushing everyone.

"Keep it down, we have company," she said ominously.

The wagon came to a sudden stop. They could hear Delman addressing someone in the Mulhorandi tongue.

"Why did you leave your family, Manda?" the boy asked innocently.

The halfling huffed for a moment, then blowing out a long breath, he looked first at Flande, then at Quito.

"Have you ever heard the story of Thorak, the Raging Patriarch?" he asked quietly.

Quito shook his head, his blonde locks bouncing across his forehead.

"Who was that?" Flande asked.

"He was a dwarven prince who was set to inherit his father's kingdom but instead, wanted to venture forth and make a name for himself. He had all the wealth and power he would ever need, but he felt like something was missing. He didn't want anything handed to him; he wanted to earn it instead, a very noble sentiment. To prove himself worthy, he set out in search of fame and fortune.

From deep beneath a mountain in the northern lands, he left his home and braved the depths of Undermountian beneath the great port city of Waterdeep. Though he gained much wealth, he was never satisfied. It's said that he spent years in the dungeon beneath the mountain.

He always claimed that fortune and fame had eluded him but many thought this was just an excuse to continue his dungeon adventures. It was widely speculated that he was trying to avoid his royal responsibilities back home. I would argue that he was afraid his life back home would be boring and unexciting."

"Did he ever return to his kingdom to claim his birthright?" asked Flande.

"No," growled Manda, "He abdicated his throne to his cousin after developing an addiction to cheap wines, chick-peas and trashy goblin women."

Both Quito and Flande sat looking at Manda with a look of horror, their mouths agape.

"Yup. He now runs a brothel in Skullport."

"A brothel? Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Flande said aghast.

"You have no idea," grinned Manda.

"You _knew_ him?" she asked, surprised.

"Who do you think introduced him to cheap wine?" he replied proudly.

The noise outside began to rise, it sounded like several voices yelling. Manda reached for his crossbow and peered out from under the canvas covering. He signaled to Quito to get ready.

"Looks like a fight. Delman has drawn his steel and Aziath has her daggers out. I count at least seven armored riders."

Quito pulled out his sling and several small, smooth stones.

"I'm ready," the boy whispered, "I'm betting I get the first kill."

"Yeah, right. My crossbow will punch holes through their armor, boy," the halfling chuckled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, shorty," the boy teased.

"Manda's right, his crossbow will score a kill much faster than your sling," Flande said, "So what's the plan?"

"Grab a crossbow. There's a spare beneath the front bench," Manda replied.

"At least I'll score the first hit," the boy grumbled.

"Quit while yer ahead, boy," Manda growled, "I'll jump out and target the closest guard. Flande will follow suit, then you. Once he's down, we'll target the next and so forth and so on. Any questions?".

"Yeah…I don't think so..." the boy began before leaping from the wagon, his sling spinning rapidly over his head, "COME FEEL THE STING OF QUITO!" he yelled before launching the stone at a nearest armored opponent.

Manda rolled his eyes and growled, "I'm gonna kill him," before leaping out behind the boy.

Having deflected the stone flung at him by Quito, the soldier began to lower his shield when Manda's bolt pierced his left eye. He collapsed to the earth before he could warn his fellow warriors.

Flande exited the wagon, aimed at another warrior and let loose her quarrel. The bolt punctured through his leather armor, piercing his heart. Flande let out a whoop while pulling out a pair of daggers.

"He stole my kill!" screeched the boy.

"The hells I did!" the halfling countered, turning to face the boy.

"I forced him to lower his guard, my next shot would've been the killing blow!" Quito screamed back, rising on his tip-toes to make himself taller than the halfling.

"Yeah right, you'd have bounced the stone off his helmet," replied the halfling, drawing himself up and puffing out his chest.

"You always steal my kills!" cried the boy.

"Manda, stop stealing his kills," Flande interjected.

"JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" yelled the halfling, turning on his sister.

A hush fell over the battle, as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two arguing companions. Delman was slowly shaking his head at them, while Aziath positively seethed in rage, her face turning several shades of red and purple. Quito stepped back, shrugging his shoulders in apology.

Without warning, Aziath turned and plunged her spear into the warrior she had been sparring with, releasing her pent-up rage with a fierce yell. Delman quickly swung his scimitar and removed the head from another of the warriors. Raising his crossbow, Manda looked for another target as the fight resumed.

Two more warriors went down beneath the combined blades of Delman and Flande, leaving one final warrior. Aziath motioned for Delman to move to his flank. She made it clear that she wanted him alive and didn't want him to escape. She pressed her attacks, to keep him focused on her.

Blocking Aziath's attacks, the lone warrior began backing up, acutely aware that he had no place left to go. Realizing that he was surrounded, he was about to put his sword down when a single stone slammed him right between his eyes, bending his nose guard out. Before he could recover, a crossbow bolt plunged into his neck.

"That's my kill!" yelled the boy.

"The hell it was!" the halfling screamed back.

"Enough!" screeched Aziath, "I wanted him alive, you idiots!"

Again, silence settled over the group.

"I…didn't know," said the youth meekly.

Manda shrugged, "Oh well," he whispered under his breath.

Flande sheathed her daggers and looked around at the bodies strewn around the battle site. She bent down and pulled on a chain that was around the neck of one of the bodies. Sliding out from beneath his leather tunic she held it up for all to see

Aziath's eyes flared as she dropped her spear.

"I recognize that symbol. They were part of the Order of the Risen Scepter," she said fearfully.

"What is that?" asked Flande.

"They are paladins of Osiris who hunts down and executes followers of Set. If they are killed by those who they are hunting, Osiris raises them to continue the hunt. Sometimes it happens immediately, especially if they were killed by Set's followers using dishonest means," explained Delman.

"Oh," said Flande solemnly.

One of the bodies began to twitch and spasm.

"It's time to go!" ordered Aziath.

They quickly made their way back to the wagon.

"Why did they stop us?" asked the youth as he climbed into the back of the wagon.

"They claimed they were led to us by an oracle. They seemed to think that we had stumbled upon something of importance to Set's worship. Of course, we denied having anything to do with Set or his worship," answered Delman as he grabbed the reins.

"Somewhere out there is a long-buried temple to Set that is filled with riches beyond description. I haven't spent our entire fortune to find this temple just so we could be hampered by those paladins. If only we had found that Dagger of Set, this would have been so much easier," offered Aziath in explanation.

Quito grasped at his chest, feeling the strange weapon beneath his tunic, concern clearly etched upon his face. Flande noticed this but said nothing as she watched the boy sink into his thoughts.

"Wait a minute?" Manda yelled from the very back of the wagon, "You spent our entire fortune? You sayin' that we're broke!?"


	8. Economics of Thievery

**Economics of Thievery**

Walking through the busy marketplace at High Sun, the trio of thieves did their best to seem inconspicuous. Pretending to shop at the various stalls, Flande, Manda and Quito kept a wary eye about them. They were anxiously awaiting word from Delman, who had stated earlier he would meet them in the marketplace.

Being crowded as it was, the marketplace provided the trio with plenty of victims for their pick-pocketing skills. Today though, they chose to focus on those who seemed wealthy, leaving them with very few choices. Most of the folks out today were those considered "less fortunate". Not having any luck, the trio met near the center of the marketplace to discuss their next move.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked the blond-haired boy.

"All this walking is just putting calluses on my calluses," complained Manda.

"Well, we haven't had any luck on our own, maybe we should stick together until Delman arrives," offered Flande.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Quito.

"If ever there was one," grumbled Manda, "Fine, let's get moving."

Passing by a fruit vendor, who was busy haggling with a customer, Quito's stomach rumbled loudly. Holding his hands over his belly, the boy tried to will away his hunger. Manda turned to look at him before swiping a large green apple from the vendors cart. Quickly taking a bite, he offered the fruit to his sister, who quietly refused it.

"Here, sounds like you are hungry," he sneered, tossing the apple to the boy who deftly caught it with both hands.

After taking several bites, he proceeded to chide the halfling, "I don't think we should steal from the merchants and vendors, Manda."

"We're broke, remember? Aziath saw to that," said the halfling, exasperated.

"What are you about, Quito," Flande asked.

"It's one thing to target those who come here with their coin purses. They have money to spare, obviously. But the vendors are just trying to make a living; feeding their families and such. I think we could offer them something in trade?"

Rolling his eyes, Manda replied, "We're thieves; stealing for a living is what we do."

"Doesn't make it right," argued the youth.

"Honey," Flande began, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders, "I think you are missing the point."

"Targeting the rich and powerful is one thing. Fleecing the common man leaves a bad taste in my mouth. These merchants and vendors aren't all that rich nor powerful, they are just simple businessfolk."

"Wait…. what?" the halfling asked, surprised.

Elbowing her brother, Flande interrupted him, "Be nice to him. He's young and naïve, he doesn't know any better."

"Heh, his problem is that he doesn't understand the Economics of Thievery," Manda said with an air of authority.

"Economics of Thievery?" the boy asked curiously, "what is that?"

"It falls within the rules of supply and demand. We demand things and these poor saps supply us with it," stated Manda who smiled conspiratorially, purposely ignoring his sister's angry glare.

"I don't understand," Quito said, furrowing his brow.

Manda chuckled before being elbowed by his sister again.

"Ow, ok…ok. Let me explain," Manda began, stepping away from his sister, "It's like this - the purpose of a merchant is to sell you something you may want or need, making enough coin during the transaction to cover his costs. Everything above that is called a profit. It's from his profits that he can make a living."

"He's trying to make money, I understand that part," Quito stated.

"Good. Now, his costs will include the original purchase price of the item, labor with his own hands or that of hired help. His rent, whether it's a building, a vacant lot, or space within the marketplace. And most importantly, any fees or taxes from the local authorities.

"Ok, but where does this 'Economics of Thievery' come into play?" asked the bewildered youth.

"Why, the hidden costs, of course!" exclaimed Manda.

Flande crossed her arms and stared down her brother, who continued to ignore her.

"Hidden costs?" asked the boy.

"Well yes, maybe the item is of poor quality, or defective. Maybe he finds that the market fails to recognize the importants of his wares and thus, it doesn't sell; he still must cover his initial investment. And lastly, there is the possibility of loss or theft. That's where _we_ come in."

"How so?" Quito asked quizzically.

"Theft, lad, ya know, thievery? The way we make _our_ living? The poor sod…err…merchant must account for us too. If he doesn't, then our stealing would make him go bankrupt and that's bad for business…both his _and_ ours. If there are no merchants, then who do we steal from?"

"I…" started the boy as the halfling stopped him.

"Never mind, it's a rhetorical question, let's stick to the subject, shall we?"

"Ok," Quito began as a realization came to him, "So, he raises his prices to cover our thefts?"

"Exactly! So, you see Quito, by stealing from him, we ensure a healthy business environment for both him _and_ us. He increases the costs of his wares to cover his losses and this allows us to continue our trade, unhindered - albeit unappreciated, of course. We are part of the whole business model which is very crucial in many markets. If it wasn't for us, folks would surely feel swindled by the high prices."

"Swindled?" gasped the boy loudly.

Several heads turned towards the trio, curiosity etched upon their faces.

"Why yes," the halfling said before leaning in towards the boy, whispering, "if we stopped stealing, the greedy merchants would still charge the same rates, thus swindling the poor folk out of their hard-earned coin, ensuring they continue to stay poor. We clearly provide a necessary function within the business community."

"Oh, I see," said the boy thoughtfully.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Flande moved next to Quito and sighed, "Enough of this. Quito, don't believe a word he's said. He's feeding you a pile of malarkey."

"I most certainly am not!" exclaimed the halfling, mockingly before bursting into laughter.

"C'mon, it's time we get moving. Folks are beginning to stare at us," murmured Flande, ushering her companions away from the apple vendor's stall.

A few moments later, Delman caught Flande's eye and the trio quickly retreated from the marketplace.

An hour later, everyone was leaning over a small wooden table within a tiny, rented room. All of them, except for Quito who had found an abacus and was preoccupied with the counting device. As the remaining members of the group poured over a map that Delman had produced, Quito decided it was the perfect time to excuse himself.

"Where's he off to?" growled the halfling.

"He said something about the market-place. Maybe he'll steal some food for supper, I'm starving," grumbled Flande.

"Let's hope so, I'm famished," agreed Delman.

With a scowl, Aziath pointed to a spot on the map, "I believe the Temple of the Outcast is right here. It's the only logical place it could be. We've searched everywhere else."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Delman, "I'd hate to travel all that way to find nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure. I'd be even more sure if we had the Dagger of Set. It's the final piece of the puzzle that we need. I was sure it was in the ruined temple of Sebek. My sources have never been wrong."

"There's always a first time," growled Manda.

Aziath lowered her gaze to the halfling, allowing her dissatisfaction to clearly show upon her face. The halfling male winced.

"Well then, we leave at dawn. We'll use the boats I procured this morning and row up the River of Swords, past the ruins of Sekras and into the Azulduth. There, along the banks of the Lake of Salt, we should find the temple."

"You don't suppose it's _under_ the lake?" asked Flande with more than a little trepidation in her voice.

Shaking her head, Aziath replied, "No. That would be Sebek's domain. Set was his father, he would hold the drier ground."

"Well that's a relief. Me, Sebek and water don't mix. I lost a fortune the last time," grunted Manda.

Flande reached over and patted him on the shoulder in a comforting manner when a loud cry went up in the distance. The companions stopped what they were doing and moved towards the window.

"It looks like a riot in the market place," stated Delman.

"Isn't that where Quito was headed?" asked Aziath.

Delman nodded and looked to his companions.

"I bet he's involved, somehow," snorted the halfling derisively.

The door to their room suddenly opened and just as quickly was slammed shut. Leaning up against it, his chest heaving, stood Quito trying to catch his breath.

"I think we should go," he gasped tossing a satchel of food onto the table.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Manda.

"I got caught stealing from the meat merchant," stammered the boy.

"You did what!?" screamed Aziath.

"I tried to explain to him about the hidden fees and the importance of stealing but he feigned ignorance and called for the guards. Some of the folks nearby must have heard me, as they began to demand to know what hidden fees I was talking about. The grumbling grew into yelling and the yelling turned into anger. He let me go before the guards could arrest me. The crowd soon grew into a mob and things started to get out of control.

Manda, I may need you to explain the Economics of Thievery to me again, I think I must have gotten a few things wrong," confessed the boy.

"Wait…. back up…. the Economics of Thievery?" asked Delman, looking over to Manda.

"Oh dear," Flande said giving her brother a disapproving look.

Manda shrugged and looked away, grumbling to himself about the idiocy of youths.

"You have some explaining to do, Manda," growled Aziath.

"Listen, the boy … it's a bit of a misunderstanding," he stammered while rubbing the back of his neck, "…it's more of a theory really..."

A loud crash coming from beyond the doorway followed by the distinct smell of smoke forced everyone to look back out the window.

"We…uh…may not have enough time for an explanation," Flande breathed.

"She's right, the riot is spreading. Grab your gear; time to go!" agreed Delman.

"Manda, Quito…ugh…I could just strangle the both of you," growled Aziath in frustration as she rolled up the map.

"Out the back way, quickly!" motioned Delman.

As the group made their way out the back door, Manda thought he heard the distinct sound of coins tinkling together. Glancing over to the boy, he noticed that his pockets were bulging at the seams, noticing as the evening sun glint off a gold coin or two. Maybe his _theory_ of the Economics of Thievery had finally paid off?


End file.
